Cries
by kara hikaru
Summary: A one shot poem I wrote for my cousin in the hospital...
1. Chapter 1

It was stupid. Completely stupid. We all knew what happened. We all knew what we wanted to happen. But it wouldn't matter. All the cries rained down on deaf ears. All the tears kept coming down. I knew from experience that they would never stop. We all have to wait. For we know only miracles can save them.

All the caresses and hugs seemed useless. It helped ease the pain but never fully stopped it. The pain would never fully heal. The heart would forever be pierced and scarred. You just wouldn't think of that person as much anymore. All the 'It's going to be alright's were lies and I knew that. It would never be alright. It would never be okay. It would never be the same. But life goes on. Just try harder and accept what fate has befallen the fallen ones.

As everyone lay beside each other saying and praying, 'you'll make it. Don't worry. They'll make it.'

I know for a fact, as my tears fall, they are lying. Why pretend everything's going to be okay and they'll make it?

While everyone says, 'They'll make it.' I say to myself, 'we know we're lying to ease the dark truth.

I say I believed in you. I always will. I love you.

_You'll never be forgotten. You'll live on._

Though I'm sad now, and I hide it.

It's no use being sad. It only hurts you and the ones you love.

My sorrow stabs through almost everything, but I know I'll live to tell the tale.

I'll live to tell how you laid there, motionless and emotionless.

You didn't look the same. You were the same person though.

More tears and sorrow pierced through my veins.

I think back to your baby girl.

Not even one year old.

She'll wonder, and ask every night.

"_Where's Mommy?"_

"_Why isn't she here?"_

"_Why does everyone cry when I speak about her?"_

_She'll wonder why her mommy left her._

I wouldn't have the guts to tell her about what happened that Monday night.

_The night the car flipped. _

The car that she was in. The car that you were in when you nearly killed yourself.

It was an accident. You didn't mean it. You never meant for this to happen.

_We know that's the truth._

I cried all night long when I watched you. I watched your motionless body.

_I cried when the beeps on the heart monitor ceased. I cried when the beats of your heart fell silent._

_You opened your eyes one last time but all that came out were gasps and chokes._

_As you closed your eyes one last time I saw the message…_

'_I'm sorry…'_

_It meant everything…_

_I cried, but as I listened and fell silent._

_I could hear the cries of a child…_

…_A baby…_

_Your baby girl's cries._

…_She cries with you and us…_

~*~

KH: I made this poem in honor of my cousin… She's in the hospital now… She had a baby and they don't know if she'll make it…


	2. Chapter 2

KH: Okay since it's mother's day these are a series of women who have been a big inspiration in my life. It's in this order: Mom, Grandma (deceased), Nana, my biology teacher (Ms. Burns, deceased), and my cousin. I hope you enjoy.

I know I never say it.

I was never really good with saying what I felt.

Sure I'm temper mental, and I get on your nerves a lot.

You get on mine too.

But…

In all honesty, I like it that way.

We fight and bicker endlessly…

But we always forgive each other and hug it out.

It's hard…

Being a teenager in this life.

You were there once… You know what it's like.

Sometimes I feel that you don't understand me and you never will…

But no one can truly and fully understand someone else.

You can only get glimpses.

You can only guess.

All I know about you is no one can ever replace you.

You are a part of my heart and me…

I am you…

We laugh together…

We live together…

We cry together…

I rarely ever say it…

But you only have one mom.

And you deserve to know…

_I love you…_

We went to your grave…

It seemed hopeless right?

You're not here anymore, but we still believe you are.

You're in our hearts now…

You'll be alive in our memories…

Everyday after school I would stand by your bed.

We would watch movies and old cartoons…

We would laugh and smile…

I missed those days…

But those days are gone until I can see you again…

I still believe…

_We will see each other again_.

We visited you today.

We hugged and kissed.

I was happy.

We talked and laughed.

We sat on the couch and watched some movies.

I laughed and felt embarrassed when I realized I fell asleep in your arms.

My grandpa was taking pictures of us again…

I groaned and hid my face as everyone laughed.

_The picture had captured the moment forever…_

_When I look back…_

_I'll say…_

_Enjoy everything while you still have it…_

How could I forget you?

You passed only a month ago.

That day and night will forever be a haunted nightmare…

I had been watching the news…

I had heard rumors that you passed,

But I didn't believe them…

You were to strong to let a little thing like and accident stop you from doing what you loved the most…

I saw your name appear and the crash site.

I stopped breathing for a few seconds and fell to the ground.

My sobs and gasps burned my throat as I tried to calm myself…

I knew the truth…

You were like a second mom to me.

The treasured memories will be in my heart forever.

When I got to school, everyone was in tears…

They broke down in front of me…

I felt broken inside…

I kept praying this was a cruel joke.

Prayed that you would jump out of the closet and yell

'SURPRISE!'

But I knew we couldn't escape the truth…

You were gone…

_And yet… some how… we live on…_

I still haven't seen you…

I don't want to see you…

Not like that…

Not weak…

But strong.

My uncle still waits by your side…

I worry for him…

I worry for us all…

I wonder what you're doing…

What you're thinking…

I want you to open your eyes and see the light…

Whether it's His or ours.

I don't care…

You will open you eyes one day…

If it's not to us then it's to your new life…

With God…

_We will wait and so will He…_

_I learned something today…_

_No matter how far we are our hearts and memories connect us…_

_We will wait and live together._

_We will be together._

_We will laugh together._

_We will smile together._

_We will cry together._

_Because we are one._

_One family._

_One legacy._

_One memory._

_One heart…_


End file.
